Evil vs Love
by xMyxHappyxEndingx
Summary: 5 years ago, the Winx were brokenhearted after being dumped by their former boyfriends. Now the Winx are 17 and working for Baltor. But once the Winx meet some good guys they start to fall in love. The Winx have not forgotten the past and are afraid of being hurt again. They are only one item away from getting the wish of a lifetime. Will the Winx let love in or stay evil forever?
1. The Offer

**HEY GUYS! ITS ME! XD Alright new story time! So this story is about the Winx but they are freakin EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! Once there old boyfriends leave them, Baltor promises them a new hope. And obviously the Winx take up his offer and become evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! Sorry about that anyway, The Winx steal stuff for Baltor and yeah then the Specialist come and yeah... so... ENJOY MY HOPEFULLY NOT TERRIBLE STORY!**

* * *

"No...NO!" Bloom stared at the word on the screen, her hand trembling. Tears streamed down her face as she wailed into her pillow.

Stella quickly rushed into Bloom's room and saw her sobbing into her pillow.

"Bloom? What happened?! Did someone die?!" Stella asked.

Stella listened to Bloom choke out her words.

"Zach, he-he broke up with me." Bloom sobbed even harder.

Bloom was the last one the the Winx girls to get dumped by their boyfriends.

"Oh sweetie" Stella gave Bloom a hug.

The rest of the Winx fell into the room.

In unison they yelled, "WHO DIED?!"

Stella retold what Bloom had told her to the Winx. Which made Bloom's wailing even louder. Then while the rest of the Winx were comforting Bloom a strange man walked in to Bloom's room.

* * *

"WHAT THE CRAP WHO IS HE?!" Musa screamed.

The man calmly spoke," My name is Baltor. And I am here to offer you something."

Flora stepped forward towards Baltor," What do you want?"

"Well I can take you in to become my minions."

Tecna gave him a glare," You've got to be kidding, do you think we're stupid?"

Baltor continued," If you do, I can grant you anything you want."

Aisha looked at the rest of the Winx who's eyes widned with interest," We're listening." she said.

Baltor smirked," I just need you to steal a couple of things for me."

The Winx looked at each other and huddled in a circle. They looked in each others eyes and knew what they were going to say.

Bloom dried her tears and spoke with a calm, smooth voice," We'll do it." and they teleported with Baltor to his lair.


	2. Gems of Harmony

**My next chppy for you guys! Now in this chappy the Winx are fight the Specialist for the Gems of Hamorny. This is the second to last item for the WISH OF A LIFETIME! Thank you for reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

**With Bloom and Sky.**

"Umph!" Bloom grunted as she fought a blonde man in a specialist uniform.

Bloom's eyes locked on the ruby red jewel as she pushed the specialist off of her and grabbed the gem.

She admired the treasure and said,"Almost worth getting my hands dirty."

The red head tucked the jewel in her bag. The blonde specialist snuck up behind her and was about to clonk her in the head. Suddenly Bloom turned around and yelled.

"DRAGON ENERGY!"

The blonde boy watched as a towering red dragon stood over him. Bloom pointed at him and looked up at the dragon. Obeying her command, the dragon crashed into the boy. He yelled as the pain flowed through his veins. The specialist was going to die.

Bloom walked over and softly whispered, "Healing power."

Then the specialist fainted. Bloom checked to see if he was still alive before tying him up and bringing him to the place where she was supposed to meet the rest if her friends.

* * *

**With Brandon and Stella**

Stella walked into the room where a glowing yellow gem was sparkling. She looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Too easy." She thought in her head.

Then... BAM! A brown-haired specialist popped out of nowhere! He pinned the golden fairy down raising his sword up. Stella quickly jumped up. Regaining her strength she used a spell.

" OCEAN OF LIGHT!"

A bright light swarmed the room as the brown-haired man tried to cover his eyes with his cape.

He uncovered his eyes and started screaming, " I CAN'T SEE!"

Stella took the rope from her bag and tied him up while he was still blind.

"Relax! The spell only lasts for a few hours!" She said with a laugh.

She picked him up about to leave before for remembering.

"Oh yeah! The gem!" Stella quickly grabbed the gem and tucking it in her bag before leaving the room.

* * *

**YAY its FINALLY my favorite couple! **

**With Flora and Helia**

Flora walked cautiously into the room with a invisibility spell. A specialist with midnight colored hair stood there.

"Good, he dosen't see me." Flora thought in her head.

She crept closer to the emerald jewel. The specialist looked over her way and murmered,

"I swear something is there."

Flora held her breath.

"Guess not..."

Flora let a long sigh of relief forgetting that the invisibility spell doesn't cover up her voice. The specialist's ears pricked as he walked around the room. He saw a small faint picture of a girl tiptoeing around the gem. Flora's eyes widened. She froze with fear. The midnight haired boy walked closer to her. He was so close to her. Flora popped up and punched him the jaw.

"GREEN LUXURIAN IVY!" She screamed before he could react to his jaw.

The boy wriggled like a worm in the green plants. Flora's arm was shaking as she stuffed the jewel into her bag. Then she walked back to the boy and with her arm still trembling she sprinkled some sleep power on him. She lifted him up and carried him away.

* * *

**With Musa and Riven**

Outside of the room Musa grasped her flute and walked in. The magenta haired boy in the room stared at her like,

"What the heck?"

Musa held her flute to her lips and began to play a soft enchanting song that was supposed to get the specialist under her control. It worked for about 30 sec. The boy began to charge at her.

Musa quickly yelled," SONIC BASS BOOM!"

And the boy collideded backwards. He groaned in pain but that didn't stop him.

Musa walked past the magenta haired specialist and gazed at the pink stone in front of her. She studied it for a moment, admiring the delicate work of the stone.

The boy shakily got up and raised his sword above his head. Half hobbling and half running, he went over to the girl in pigtails.

Out of the corner of her eye, Musa saw the boy charging at her. Quickly shoving the jewel into her bag, she held the flute tighter. And just about when he was about to strike, Musa whirled around and played a lullaby. The specialist dropped his sword and fell to the ground sleeping. Musa got out her rope and tied him up before he would wake up.

* * *

**With Tecna and Timmy**

Please make sure this works. Please make sure this works." Tecna prayed as she grasped her new invention, a tiny robot that was to transform into a gigantic monster.

She tossed the robot into the room with the specialist with glasses and the purple jewel. The specialist peered over to see what it was. Then... POOF! The little robot changed into a huge robot towering over the specialist.

Tecna looked in the room with the stone, just to be sure things were going good. Her eyes widened as she saw the specialist ready his paralyzing ray. Just as he was going to shoot, Tecna jumped in and yelled,

"FIRE WALL!" Blocking the ray and bouncing it back to the shooter.

Tecna sighed in relief as she jogged past the specialist with glasses and grabbed the purple gem.

" Easier than I thought." She said to her robot.

"Agreed." The robot said as it shrunk back to pocket size.

Tecna picked up her robot and took the specialist with her too.

* * *

**With Aisha and Nabu**

"Seriously?!" Aisha thought after peering through the room with the wizard.

" All my friends probably get a non-powered specialis, when I get a wizard!"

But Aisha knew she still had to get the blue stone and so she cassually walked in.

The wizard iddmediatly got into battle position with his staff. The wizard took a few blows at her which Aisha easily dodged. Then Aisha grabbed a pole nearby and started blocking his attacks and stepping closer to the jewel.

Finally she was close enough to use her attacks dropping the the pole she yelled,

"MORPHICS WAVE!"

The wizards was took aback while he was trying to get up. Aisha stepped on the wizards chest to keep him from getting up. Then she whispered,

" Sweet dreams." And the wizard was out, cold.

Aisha calmly walked towards the glowing blue jewel, slowly picked it up and put it in her bag.

She levitated the wizards body and flew away to the spot where her friends would combine the stones into a even bigger stone. The thought of this washed over Aisha and she whispered to herself,

"One more item until the dream come true, one more..."


	3. Prisoners

**NEXT CHAPPY! Okay. So now the specialist are tied up and know what the Winx and Baltor are after. The Winx are gloating at the specialist. And so yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

Sky woke up at the sound of laughter echoing through his head.

"What..." he thought.

"Hey he's waking up!" Sky heard the voice he recognized .

Sky looked up to the red head that he fought in the museum and another girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls chorused in laughter.

He tried to stand up but was tied up next to his friend Helia, the specialist that Flora fought.

"Helia , buddy, wake up." Sky mumbled nudging his friend to wake up.

The girls laughed even harder.

Regaining his voice he said, " What did you do to him?!"

"Relax," said the girl with the green eyes, " He is under a sleeping spell and should wake up any second now."

Helia began to shift around and started to awake, " Huh?..."

Flora and Bloom started to laugh again, which caused Helia to wake up all the way.

"Stay here," Bloom said to Flora, " I'm going to see what's taking the others so long."

"What...What are you doing to us?" Helia asked.

The green girl ignored him as she pullled out a scanner. She scanned Helia and the device blinked a red light. Flora looked up and walked over to Helia. She pulled off his gloves and tucked it into her bag.

"Dang it." he thought as his only weapon was stripped away from him.

Flora stared at Helia thinking for a second.

"Hm...," She thought," Where have seen this guy before."

Then she remembered. Helia was Saladin's grandson. Flora had seen him on TV tons of times.

Bloom entered the room, with Riven, the boy Musa fought, slugging on her shoulder.

She said, " Help me with this fat guy."

Flora helped Bloom toss him into the cell.

"Come on we have three other guys outside." said Bloom dragging Flora out of the dungeon.

"Riven, wake up." Sky poked at his friend.

Riven moaned as he slowly sat up.

Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha threw Nabu, the wizard that Aisha fought, Timmy, the specialist that Tecna fought, and Brandon, the specialist that Stella fought.

* * *

After all the guys fully woke up, the girls scanned them and deprived their weapons.

"Aisha, stay here and guard them." Stella commanded

" We are going to go see Baltor." Musa continued.

Aisha watched as her friends left and she sat down in a chair next to her, drumming her nails on the table in front of it.

Nabu studied the girl for a moment. Then it clicked in his brain.

"Your princesses Aisha of Andros!"

Aisha looked up for a moment, obviously creeped out with this guy.

"How do you know me?" Aisha said with a dissaproving voice.

"Andros thinks your dead!" Nabu continued not answering the princess's question.

"Answer me as your princesses!" Aisha started to use her commanding voice.

Nabu answered her," I'm from Andros. And now that I've found you, you can return to being princesses!"

"First of all, no way am I going back to standing up striat and pretending I love listening to politics!

Second," Aisha continued," ANDROS THINKS I'M DEAD?!"

* * *

Musa and Stella entered the room which made Riven and Brandon look up.

"Shut up, Aisha," Musa scowled," I can hear you from my room! Anyway its our turn."

Aisha left with a scowl on her face leaving Nabu confused.

"Why do we have to guard?!" Stella groaned.

Musa ignored her and began to taunt Riven.

" You got beaten by a girl, how does it feel?"

Riven growled at her but Musa didn't take it.

"Musa, that's no girl let me try." Stella said nudging Musa out of the way.

"Let me show you how you looked after my sun spell." Stella said to Brandon.

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE!" Stella mocked Brandon.

While Stella was running around mocking him, Brandon stuck out his foot and tripped Stella. Stella gasped.

"THESE WERE NEW BOOTS!" she yelled.

Musa sighed as she took a few steps back. Stella ran into the cell bars BANG! Stella dizzily said,

" Look at all the pretty stars mommy..." and fainted.

* * *

Bloom and Tecna walked into the room barley tripping over Stella. They looked at her for a second and Tecna said,

" I think there's a sale somewhere."

In exactly a millisecond, Stella popped back up and yelled,

" Where?!"

"Gotcha." Tecna said with a smirk.

Stella glared at her, "I hate you."

"I know."

" BTW, Baltor wants to see you guys." Bloom interrupted.

Musa and Stella walked away. Tecna pulled out a computer and started to play a videogame.

"Hey, this isn't play time." Bloom said trying to close Tecna's computer.

Timmy craned his neck to see what Tecna was doing. He watched Tecna blast a zombie with an ray gun.

"Amateur." he thought.

Bloom poked at Tecna ," Isn't that Prince Sky of Erakleyon?" she asked while pointing at the blonde specialist.

Tecna looked up from her screen as her eyes widened.

" Yup."

"Why are you worried?"

"Oh, cause I don't know, MAYBE THEY COULD SEND SOLDIERS?!"  
Sky smirked, " Too late."

A group of soldiers entered the room and yelled," Put your hands up!"

Bloom smirked and whispered under her breath while raising her hands, " Winx Transform!"


	4. Fire

**HEY GUYS! Its the next chappy! So now the Winx are in a fight against the soliders of Erakelyon. Bloom accidentally started a fire with her magic. The Winx get separated with the Specialist. ENJOY**

* * *

Quickly all the other Winx entered the room transformed.

"DRAGON ARROW!" Bloom yelled.

The ball of fire hit the bars of the cell holding the specialist and they all rushed out.

"Pick one of them and fight!" Sky yelled as he grabbed all their weapons.

* * *

But the fire was spreading. The roof became unstable and almost collapsed on Bloom if Sky hadn't saved her.

"Why did you do that," She asked," I'm a big girl."

"Hey, I'm the one going to kill you."

Bloom smirked and tried to stand up.

"My leg!"

Bloom's leg was caught under some fallen roof. Sky rushed over to try to pull her leg out.

"OW! Watch it!" Bloom yelled.

" You wanna live or die?" Sky yelled back.

Bloom used her magic to block the fire out of the way.

"Finally!" Sky sighed as he finally pulled Bloom's leg out.

"Thank god!" Bloom let go of the shield and the roof collapsed on Sky.

Bloom quickly grabbed him out of the rubble and put a bubble around each other.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead." Bloom pleaded.

She tried to use her healing magic but was to weak to.

" Don't be dead." she whispered.

* * *

Stella tried to make the fire stop. But her sun power made it worse.

"Stop, your making it worse!" Brandon roared over the fire.

"WELL! At least I'M TRYING!" Stella yelled back.

" Duck and Roll!" Brandon yelled grabbing Stella, while hugging her close to his chest and rolling out of the way as the roof collapsed.

"Gross!" Stella said while wiping the ashes of her fairy outfit.

Brandon raised his sword and slashing at the fire.

" GET BACK!" Brandon hollered.

" Its a fire smarty," Stella sighed," Not a monster."

" I'm going to use fairy dust." Stella yelled at Brandon.

The fire seemed to go away for a second and then cam back bigger than ever.

"Oh ya, that worked so well." Brandon smirked.

" I'M TRYING AIRHEAD!" Stella screamed in Brandon's face, her face getting red.

Brandon was about to smack her with his sword when a pile of rubble fell on Stella. Brandon dug in the rubble for a while till he saw Stella and grabbed her. He saw a light in front of him and began running towards it with Stella in his arms.

* * *

Flora coughed and coughed as she breathed in the smoke. Helia covered his mouth and started to look for her.

"Winter's End." Flora coughed.

A little roof grew above her as her cough began to go away a little bit.

Helia saw the little green spreading and ran towards it. He went under the little roof and saw Flora coughing violently. The roof was small so they had to huddle close so the could shield from the smoke. But a small ember landed on Flora's foot and began to set fire to her foot.

"AH! GET IT OF ME!" Flora screamed as violently shook her leg.

Helia immediately took of his cape and began hitting her foot to smother the fire.

"DUDE! THAT HURTS!" Flora yelled at Helia.

"You wanna live?" Helia yelled back.

At last the fire was gone and they continued to huddle under the green roof.

"Come on Aisha, put this fire out..." Flora thought

Flora looked out at the raging fire ,wondering, how she would get out of this situation. And also where was Baltor? He would have saved them by now. Helia looked out at the fire with her, thinking, hoping, his friends were okay.

* * *

"Great just what I need," Musa thought, "I'm trapped in a fire with a specialist that could try to kill me any time now."

Musa stared at Riven trying to climb the wall, away from the fire.

"Doesn't he know I could just fly him up there?" Musa sighed as she grabbed his cape and dragged him upward.

"WHOA!" Riven hollered.

Riven looked up to see Musa flying towards the surface. But then BAM! All of a sudden the roof fell on top of Musa. She let go of Riven's cape as they both began to plummet downward. Riven landed with a THUD! He saw Musa laying unconscious on the ground and began to crawl towards her. Then he remembered the mouth-to-mouth saving technique.

"No way am I doing that to an enemy!"

But the more he looked at Musa he began to think,

"Ok, but for 1 SECOND!"

He leaned in about to save her then BAM! Musa sat up quickly and yelled,

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"Trying to save you..." Murmured Riven.

"WELL! Next time don't save me!" Musa screeched.

The fire was closing in on them.

"We are going to die." Riven thought as the two stood back-to-back ready to meet there doom."

* * *

Tecna quickly made a laser prison to surround herself from the surrounding fire. She heard a coughing from nearby. It was Timmy!

"Really?" she thought in her head.

Like a hamster in a hamster ball, Tecna made her way to Timmy.

"Hamsters make this look so easy." Tecna thought as she kept slipping and tripping around the ball.

Finally she reached Timmy. With one mighty jerk, Tecna yanked Timmy into her bubble shield.

Timmy stopped coughing and looked at Tecna,

"Where am I?" he asked, a bit lightheaded.

"In my laser cage, it protects us from the fire." Tecna responded.

" Alright!" Timmy said, impressed.

"Now, we have to get out of here!" Tecna thought.

"Hey! Over there!" Timmy pointed out a small light in the back of the dungeon.

"We won't make it!" Tecna said.

"Well, lets at least try!" Timmy retorted.

"Fine," Tecna sighed, " But if we don't make it, it's all on you."

* * *

Nabu quickly made a shield to surround him. He a saw a figure lying on the ground, looking dead. Nabu quickly took a better look at the figure.

"Aisha!" He thought."

Nabu ran out of the bubble and dragged Aisha back into the shield.

"Huh... What.." Aisha started.

"Don't worry your safe now." replied Nabu.

"Where am I?" Aisha asked.

"Inside a shield," Nabu continued," We need to stop this fire."

Aisha smirked," Have you met me?"

Nabu stared at her, obviously dumbfounded.

"I am the fairy of water."

"Oh..."

Aisha stepped out of the shield and began shooting water out in all different directions. Nabu helped her with his staff and the two began to put out the fire together.


	5. Stella

**Hey guys! So we last left off with thee FIRE! DUN DUN DUN! Now Aisha and Nabu are putting out the fire. Stella and Brandon made it out but they aren't sure if Stella's alive or not. DUN DUN! ENJOY!**

* * *

Aisha squirted most of the fire out with her water power then she heard a voice.

"Help..."

It sounded like Flora!

"Stop." Aisha commanded Nabu.

"Help..."

Aisha replayed the voice in her head.

"FLORA!" Aisha thought.

"I'M COMING FLORA!" She yelled and began to follow the soft voice into the fire.

Aisha saw Flora coughing her face off. Nabu quickly rushed in and began to help Helia up. Once they got outside, they saw Tecna, Timmy, Brandon, Stella. Aisha set Flora down and told the others to look after her. Flora's immune system was weaker than the others so she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Aisha counted the Winx down.

"Wait, where's Bloom and Musa?" She asked the Winx.

"Where's Sky and Riven?"

Aisha took one look at Tecna's widened eyes and knew they were still in there. She ran into the fire with Tecna, TImmy , and Nabu and began calling their names.

"MUSA? BLOOM? SKY? RIVEN?" they all yelled heading in separate directions.

Once they all got the people out, Sky began to wake up.

"Huh..." He moaned.

"Why hasn't Stella woken up yet?" Bloom asked Brandon.

"Allow me." Tecna said gently pushing Bloom to the side.

"Chimera is dead!"

Stella laid on the ground, eyes closed. Tecna took off Timmy's glasses and held it in front of Stella's mouth.

"She's barley breathing." Flora said peeking over Tecna's shoulder.

"Flora, go fix up some medicine." Bloom ordered.

Flora looked hesitant, but began to crush some roots nearby. Bloom was about to sob into Musa's shoulder.

"Hey...Guys...um... I'll give it another go." Tecna said trying to cheer her friends up.

Riven whispered to Sky,"Why don't we take them out now?"

"I wanna see what happens." Sky answered flatly.

"Cassandra isn't going to marry your father!"

Nothing happened. Flora walked over to Stella and said to Brandon,

"Tip her head forward."

Flora poured the medicine into Stella's mouth.

"She should wake up soon." Flora mumbled.

* * *

Night fell. Stella still didn't wake up. The Winx constantly checked if she was breathing.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Aisha whispered.

Bloom didn't want to believe Stella was gone and said,

"Give her time."

* * *

Hours passed. The Specialists grew restless.

"Lets go bury her." Musa softly said to Bloom.

The Specialists helped carry her body and set her down on the grass. Dawn came. The sun lit the world like a candle and the sunshine flooded onto Stella's face. Then her eyes opened.

"STELL!" Bloom yelled.

All the girls happily hugged Stella.

"What," Aisha said," Wouldn't those Specialist get ready to take us out?"

"Good point." whispered Stella.

"Where is Baltor?" asked Flora.

A flash startled the girls. A man in dark uniform stood and growled,

"We should leave before they take you away." Baltor said pointing at the Specialists.

"Wai-" started Bloom.

In a flash the girls were gone with Riven, giving Sky a hard glare.


End file.
